The Diary
by Shizuko-Uchiha44
Summary: Naruto steals Sakura's diary, and he and Sasuke read it. Will either of them survive?


Authers note: In this, Sasuke's back and Sakura wasn't a fangirl.

()()()()()()

"Hey, teme!" Naruto called out as he approached Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it, dobe?"

"Look what I found!" Naruto yelled as he held up a tiny pink book and waved it around in the air, grinning. Sasuke stared at him with disinterest. Naruto brought the book down out of the air and held it tightly to his chest. "It's Sakura's diary!" he whispered.

"Dobe, why do you have Sakura's diary?" the raven-haired ninja asked. He wouldn't admit that the book had suddenly caught his interest, particularly because it belonged to the pinkette of his affections.

"Let's just read it, teme!" Naruto then flopped down on a park bench. Sasuke sat next to him, waiting for Naruto to start reading. Naruto opened the book and held it between them, reading quietly.

_-Janurary 23,xxxx_  
_Hi there, diary! Well, I just got this new diary, seeing as I ran out on my old one. Well, my name's Sakura. I live in Kohona and I'm a ninja. I'm 10 and just finished up at the academy. I was assigned to Kakashi-sensei with Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto is a loud mouth, but really funny. He's also kinda cute.-_

"Aww, Sakura-chan thought I was cute! Belive it!" Naruto gushed, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Sasuke glared at him in annoyance.

"Hn."

Naruto huffed. "Let's keep reading."

_-Then you have Sasuke, he's kinda cute too. He has fangirls, one being an old friend, Ino. Anyway, he's like a negative Naruto. In a word, he's emo.-_

"I am not emo." Sasuke growled. Naruto snickered beside him.

"Sure, teme."

Sasuke glared at him. "Lets skip ahead."

"Right...Aha, this one is from last week."

_-May 14, xxxx_  
_Well Today at three we have a meeting with Kakashi-sensei. Still trying to get Hinata to ask Naruto out...We failed horribly: when she saw him, she fainted. Tenten and Neji are going out, and Ino and Shikamaru are dating. Man, I'm the only one without a date! Well, there's Sasuke I could ask... Nah, he'd say "No, you're annoying" then walk off to an emo corner or something. Oh well. -_

Sasuke scoffed. "I would not."

"Right, and I hate ramen."

"Shut it, dobe. Let's skip to yesterday."

"Teme, I've finally rubbed off on you! BELIVE IT!"

Sasuke glared at him, eye twitching, and landed a swift blow to Naruto's head.

"Owww! TEME, THAT HURT!"

"Hn"

They both put their attention back onto the tiny book in their hands.

_-May 21 xxxx_  
_Well, Hinata FINALY got to ask Naruto out. That baka is taking her to a ramen shop! At least he's taking her out, I guess. Well, tomorrow we have a meeting at the park. Kakashi-sensei thought a picknick would be a good idea. I thought we could go and train. The girls been bugging me and I really just wanted to break a few trees. But a picnic is cool, too. Got to go, bye!-_

Naruto frowned in disappointment before flipping the last page over to make sure there was nothing else. "Wow, Sakura-chan's kinda boring. I was hoping for something else!"

Sasuke tucked his hands in his pockets and turned away.

"Hn."

"Guys, what's that?" Naruto and Sasuke froze. Slowly, they turned towards the voice, and came face to face with their pink haired team mate. She was carrying a picnic basket, with Kakashi in tow.

Naruto hid the book behind his back. "NOTHING!"

"Hn" She looked over their shoulders. Naruto did his best to hide the book, but knew he had failed when a tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead, and she glared daggers at him.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" She yelled, stomping her foot and clenching her fists. As the two cowered in fear, Sakura stalked closer to them, bent on vengeance.

Throughout the village of Konaha, the sounds of Sakura's hands and fists dealing punishments to the offending ninjas echoed in the streets, along with Naruto'a cries of pain.

Once she was satisfied, Sakura stepped back and admired her work, glaring at the two.

"That's what you get for stealing my journal!" She yelled at the now very sorry and very much in pain teammates.

"Well, who's hungry?" Piped in their sensei, smiling cheerily as if all was right in the world.

"I am, sensei!" Sakura smiled.

"I can't move! It hurts.." Naruto whimpered, rubbing the knot on his head.

"Shut it, dobe." seethed Sasuke, feeling his pride shatter. He watched grumpily as Sakura and Kakashi walked away, a pink suddenly dusting his cheeks.

_-This is probably as close to her as I will ever get._\- He sighed.

"Hey, teme. Do you want to go read Tsunade's journal?"

Sasuke glared at him. He opened his mouth to scold Naruto, but closed it suddenly as an idea occurred to him. "You should do that, Naruto." He smirked as Naruto grinned and ran off towards the Homage tower. He turned around and headed home, one thought crossing his mind:

_-Moron.-_

()()()()  
The End!  
Hope you enjoyed it reamber r&amp;r! This is my very first so no flames please


End file.
